1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aquaculture and more particularly pertains to a new Vertically Integrated Aquaculture System for producing high quality consumer seafood products at a significantly reduced cost.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of aquaculture is known in the prior art. More specifically, aquaculture heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
In many instances, open ponds and flow-through systems are used limiting the geographic locations available for production, as well as placing the stock being raised at increase risk for health and environmental concerns.
In these respects, the Vertically Integrated Aquaculture System according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of producing high quality consumer seafood products at a significantly reduced cost.